One, Two, Love
by HerMindOnStories
Summary: Uma estudante de Direito, uma de Medicina. Um esbarrão, um reencontro, um beijo acidental e outro nem tanto. Com todas as dificuldades que é se descobrir apaixonada por uma completa estranha, Emily vai sofrer um bocado para entender o que realmente sente. E, para isso, contará com a ajuda dos melhores amigos possíveis. Sem falar que uma ajuda além do esperado cairá muito bem.
1. Chapter 1

As ruas de Nova Iorque sempre foram movimentadas demais para Spencer Hastings. Na verdade, aquela cidade sempre fora demais para ela. A menina não gostava de tanta gente junta, era muito contato. E ela adorava se perder em seus pensamentos, sendo que num desses devaneios acabou esquecendo que a _Times Square _possuía vida. 

— Oh, me desculpe! — Spencer pediu enquanto juntava alguns papéis no chão após esbarrar em alguém.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só tente prestar mais atenção por onde anda. — disse a garota após dar seu sorriso mais terno — Você parecia aérea. Está tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupada.

— Ah, está sim. — A Hastings ainda estava envergonhada por ter feito a moça derrubar seus documentos no chão. — Aqui, olha. — entregou-a os papéis — Me desculpe, novamente.

— Tudo bem, novamente. Fique tranquila. — Sorriu mais uma vez. Ela era encantadora.

— Er... Tenho que ir. Até mais. — Disse antes de virar as costas para a morena mais alta.

— É Emily, a propósito. — citou, fazendo Spencer parar — Emily Fields. — Seu coração palpitou ao ver a menor se virar com um sorriso singelo para respondê-la.

— Spencer Hastings.

Ali, trocaram mais alguns segundos de sorrisos até que Spencer resolvesse ir embora de uma vez. Mal elas sabiam que aquela não seria a última vez que se viam. O destino reservava mais, bem mais. 

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Emily encontrava-se no _hall_ da Universidade de Nova Iorque esperando para ser atendida, pois matricularia-se ali. Depois de tanto tempo morando no Texas, era bom passar um tempo fora do alcance de sua chata rotina. 

— Emily Fields. — Chamou uma voz automatizada, fazendo-a levantar e ir em direção à Secretaria.

— Com licença, eu vim fazer minha matrícula. Aqui estão as papeladas. — Disse ao entregar os papéis para o secretário.

— Ok, senhorita Fields. Eu vou encaminhar o seu pedido e então é só você assinar alguns papéis e bem-vinda à UNI! — Exclamou com um sorriso convidativo.

— Certo. — Sorriu de volta.

O homem, aparentemente mais velho uns quinze anos, retirou-se deixando Emily à espera da resposta. Mas, após passarem-se alguns minutos, Emily resolveu dar uma passadinha no _hall_ para tomar um gole de café.

Fixada na televisão enquanto tomava uns goles de sua bebida, percebeu a passagem de um cabelo relativamente conhecido. 

— Spencer? — Chamou, conseguindo chamar sua atenção.

— Oi? — a morena não sabia quem a chamava, exatamente, até que avistara Emily. — Emily? O-o que você tá fazendo aqui? — Perguntou meio incrédula.

— Bem, eu vou estudar aqui. — sorriu — Aqueles papéis eram minha matrícula.

— Ah, sim. Me desculpe por quase te fazer ficar sem formação acadêmica. — Pediu envergonhada.

— Você tem que parar de se desculpar tanto. — riram — E o que você faz aqui?

— Bem, eu... Eu estudo aqui. — Respondeu.

— Sério? Você faz o quê? Há quanto tempo estuda aqui?

— Sim. Direito. Dois anos. — respondeu como uma metralhadora, o que fez Emily rir. — E você vai fazer o quê?

— Eu vou fazer Medicina.

— Nossa, sério?! Que incrível! — Spencer estava realmente surpresa. Emily não parecia ser do tipo estudiosa. Se ela fizesse Direito, seria motivo para preocupação.

— Por que essa surpresa? Não tenho cara de médica? — Riram.

— Não, é que-

— Srta. Fields? — Chamou o secretário mostrando a papelada.

— Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. — disse com tom tristonho — O que você acha de nós sairmos mais tarde?

— Er... Claro, claro. Seria ótimo! — sorriu — No Zimmel's?

— No Zimmel's. — Sorriu e inclinou-se para dar um beijo no rosto de Spencer, que fez o mesmo movimento. E, num acidente, selaram os lábios por milésimos de segundos até que se separassem assustadas.

— Er... Eu... Até mais. — Spencer saiu deixando uma Emily aérea.

— Srta. Fields?

— Estou indo, desculpe. — Ela voltou à secretaria com o pensamento de que aquele semestre seria divertido.

No Zimmel's, Emily estava sentada em um dos bancos do balcão da lanchonete. Enquanto tomava um copo de chocolate com leite desnatado, duvidava se Spencer apareceria por ali. Afinal, não era tão comum você "sair" com uma alguém que conheceu no mesmo dia. Após um tempo, já se levantava para pagar seu consumo quando Spencer apareceu em sua frente.

— Ei, me desculpe a demora. — disse ao sentar no banco ao lado. — Eu tive um probleminha em casa. Você esperou muito?

— Não, não. — mentiu, mas Spencer a olhou duvidosa. — Um pouco. — riram — Então quer dizer que eu e você seremos colegas de faculdade, né. — Sorriu. Emily era uma mulher muito bonita. Com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele bronzeada e sorriso muito longe da imperfeição, encantava a todos que conhecia. E os que não conhecia também.

— É. — sorriu de volta — Uma pena que de cursos diferentes.

— Aham.

— Quanto tempo você disse que estudava lá mesmo?

— Dois anos. — respondeu e logo em seguida chamou o garçom, ordenando um copo de whisky. — E você é caloura, certo?

— Isso. — Emily sentiu-se um pouco incomodada pelo fato de tomar "nescauzinho" enquanto Spencer tomaria algo alcoólico, de "adulto". — Dois, por favor.

Mas a Hastings percebeu que ela só pedira aquilo pois estava envergonhada.

— Er... Quer saber? Cancela os dois. Me trás o que ela está bebendo. — Spencer apontou para o copo de Emily.

— Spencer, o que-

— Que foi? Só porque tenho 20 anos e faço Direito não quer dizer que eu não goste de tomar chocolate. — Ela sorriu, fazendo Emily ficar com as bochechas rosadas.

— Você é uma figura. — riram — Mas, e aí? Por que você escolheu direito?

— Ah, é uma coisa meio hereditária. Meus pais, minha irmã... Todos são advogados. Eu vivi rodeada das mais variadas leis e casos. Vi sentenças irreversíveis serem postas a zero. Vi pessoas que poderiam ser consideradas as vítimas se tornarem os vilões. É realmente incrível o jeito que esse universo me surpreende cada vez mais. Eu acho que é isso que me faz amar o que eu faço. — Spencer mantinha um certo brilho nos olhos.

— Nossa, incrível. Parece até menos chato do jeito que você fala. — Riram e Spencer deu um tampinha no ombro de Emily.

— E você? Por que escolheu medicina? Você não parece ser do tipo que ficaria acordada quase 24 horas só pra ver sangue, ossos quebrados e vômito infantil.

— E não sou. — riram — Eu escolhi Medicina porquê quero ajudar as pessoas que sofreram do mesmo problema que eu.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Spencer perguntou preocupada.

— Eu era atleta. — suspirou — Nadadora, pra ser mais exata. — ajeitou-se no banco — E eu estava pronta pra conseguir uma bolsa em Stanford, mas aí houve algumas situações e eu acabei lesionando meu ombro direito. Eu fiquei muito abalada quando descobri que só teria chance de voltar às piscinas se eu fizesse uma cirurgia. De outra maneira, eu não teria tempo pra minha recuperação só com a fisioterapia. Então eu fiz a cirurgia, mas... — A morena mais alta desviou o olhar. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito recente e doía demais.

— Mas...

— Mas não mudou nada. O médico disse que mesmo com a cirurgia e com as várias seções de fisioterapia que eu fiz, nada disso... Nada disso adiantou. Porque meu ombro nunca mais foi o mesmo. Eu poderia nadar normalmente, mas meu desempenho não chegaria à metade do que era antes. Então eu acabei perdendo minha bolsa em Stanford.

— Nossa... Eu não sei nem o que dizer. Eu... Eu sinto muito. — Tocou a mão de Emily por cima do balcão. A mesma aceitou e segurou forte.

— Mas eu ainda mantinha notas muito boas, então consegui vir pra UNI. Quero fazer Medicina e me especializar em Medicina Desportiva. Vou me dedicar o máximo possível para que eu possa ajudar pessoas que sentirão o que eu senti.

— E você vai conseguir. —Spencer sorriu acolhedora e logo em seguida abraçou Emily.

A noite, dali em diante, seria bem mais divertida que aquele momento de memórias desagradáveis. Elas riram, comeram, embebedaram-se com chocolate e riram bem mais.

— Você tá de carro? — Perguntou Spencer.

— Não, eu moro a umas 3 quadras daqui.

— Eu te levo lá.

— Não precisa, Spencer.

— Não, eu te levo. — insistiu — Vem. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. — Pegou a mão de Emily e a conduziu até seu carro.

Alguns minutos depois, já se encontravam em frente ao prédio da futura médica.

— É aqui. — Confirmou enquanto Spencer estacionava.

As duas desceram do carro e a morena maior acompanhou Emily até a portaria. Por algum motivo que Emily sempre se questionava, o porteiro não se encontrava lá.

— Bem... Foi muito legal hoje. — Spencer sorriu.

— Aham. Foi mesmo. — As duas ficaram se encarando e sorrindo abobadas por uns longos minutos, até que quebrassem o silêncio ao mesmo tempo.

— Quando eu te vejo de novo?

Riram.

— Bem, as aulas começam segunda-feira, então acho que daqui a dois dias nos vemos novamente.— Afirmou Spencer.

— Me dá seu telefone. — Pediu de repente.

— Er... Tá. Toma aqui. — trocaram seus números. — Até segunda?

— Até segunda. — Emily sorriu e se inclinou para abraçar Spencer, que aceitou e a apertou fortemente.

Estavam a se separar, quando Emily fixou seus olhares e decidiu que aquela vista era perfeita. Era praticamente impossível não olhar no fundo dos olhos de Spencer. Eles escondiam tantos mistérios, eram tão indecifráveis. Ela queria saber mais sobre a futura advogada.

Mal pensava, mal percebia e já estava milimetricamente próxima a boca da menor. Já podia sentir suas respirações se cruzando. Aquela sensação era incrível. Ela podia sentir o gosto do hálito de menta misturada com chocolate que Spencer tinha, mesmo sem estar de fato a beijando. Então ela entendeu que ela queria sentir de mais perto. Spencer não se sentiu assustada, mal, incrédula ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas... confortável.

Fora um beijo suave, sem nenhuma malícia. Era apenas doce. A princípio era um encostar quase inexistente de seus lábios, até que as duas decidissem aprofundar o beijo ao mesmo tempo. Entreabriram as bocas e deixaram que suas línguas se caçassem lá dentro, mas nunca deixando a suavidade de lado. E, com o tempo, mãos subiam e desciam por suas costas, fazendo-as ficarem mais próximas de si.

Aquele momento parecia perfeito, até que Spencer abriu os olhos. Deus, o que ela estava fazendo? Afastou-se rapidamente e não olhou nos olhos de Emily. Ela não conseguia.

— Eu tenho que ir. — A Hastings entrou no carro e acelerou, cantando os pneus.

Emily estava em choque. Ela nunca imaginaria que aquele semestre seria tão agitado.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite. Todas aquelas memórias continuavam bem vivas em sua mente e quando ela conseguiu tirar um cochilo por alguns meros segundos, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi um par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam com a luz dos postes, em frente a portaria. Definitivamente, ela não conseguiria não pensar em Spencer.

Os primeiros raios de sol já avisavam que o dia chegara e que, junto com mais um monte de afazeres, uma bela dor de cabeça e olheiras divinamente a irritavam. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Olhava-se no espelho meio desconfiada, talvez. Ela não sabia bem o que sentia, então resolveu que um banho bem gelado a acordaria de toda aquela fantasia maluca.

A água corria por seu rosto, seus ombros, seios e pelo resto do corpo. Por um breve momento em que fechou os olhos, todas aquelas gostas, sem exceção dos locais, ela desejava que fosse a menina que conhecera no dia anterior. _Deus, o que estou pensando?! _Julgou-se pelos pensamentos impróprios que teve ali.

Após vestir-se, tomar café e tudo o mais que precisava, a futura médica sentou-se em seu sofá minúsculo em frente a sua TV, também ridiculamente pequena. Tudo aquilo ali era irritante. Mesmo ela tendo tomado banho, sentia-se calorenta. Não fazia ideia do porque estava tão desconfortável. Ela já morava ali há quase cinco meses. Talvez levasse mais tempo para se acostumar a um ovo.

Ela queria sair, mas não sabia para onde e nem com quem. Só queria ter que se livrar, por alguns instantes, daquele lugar apertado. Olhou para seu telefone e pensou em ligar para Spencer. Afinal, ela era uma das poucas pessoas conhecidas de Emily em Nova Iorque. Mas lembrou-se do "incidente" que acontecera na noite anterior. Ainda estava muito "fresco" para chegar assim, de supetão, pedindo para sair com ela de novo. Ficou com medo de dar a impressão errada para a amiga, então desistiu. Emily não queria que a menina achasse que ela estava planejando aquilo desde o primeiro instante que a viu. Além de loucura, aquilo era muito constrangedor. A ex-nadadora nunca nem pensou em... Não, mentira. Ela pensou, sim. Ser gentil e acolhedora era uma virtude rotineira da moça, mas não de uma forma tão... específica. Com certeza, ela tinha visto algo em Spencer logo que sentiu seus ombros se chocando no meio de uma avenida hipermovimentada. E depois de muito pensar e analisar suas possibilidades, decidiu que ficaria de molho em seu ovo e assistiria a algumas novelas mexicanas, pois eram os únicos programas que sua antena capenga conseguia captar.

Passou-se sábado, domingo e ela ainda não sabia o que pensar. Era tudo muito confuso. Seu recém-término com Toby, a descoberta de um irmão bastardo e muito mais acontecimentos que a deixavam atordoada, pairavam em seu pensamento, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Definitivamente, a vida de Spencer era mais complicada do que parecia. E, para completar, ainda tinha aquela texana que estava conseguindo mexer ainda mais com sua sanidade. Sim, era muito cedo para dizer alguma coisa. Mas, de certo, ela era diferente. E, de certo, em algo afetaria a vida da futura advogada.

_Talvez eu não deva falar com ela... Preciso de mais tempo. E se ela achar que eu... _Era tudo o que Spencer conseguia pensar no caminho para a universidade. O primeiro dia de aula nunca parecera tão assustador quanto naquele momento. Era difícil até de respirar toda vez que ela via uma morena de costas. Só conseguia enxergar Emily. Emily, Emily, Emily...

— Emily?! — Assustou-se ao ver a menina parada a sua frente com um olhar duvidante.

— Oi. — Desviou o olhar após alguns segundos de contato visual.

— Er... Eu... — Spencer não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu pensei em te ligar, mas...

— Bom, eu também. E... — Aquela conversa, definitivamente, era muito constrangedora.

— Que horas você sai hoje? — Emily perguntou quase que como um impulso.

— Bem, eu... Eu tenho Júri Simulado no sexto horário. Talvez demore um pouco, então... Creio que lá pelas 14:45h eu deva estar livre.

— Tudo bem, eu espero. Eu realmente precisava conversar com você sobre... — desviou o olhar com a consciência de que seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho. — Bem, você sabe.

— Emily, eu... — ela olhou para os lados. Ninguém por perto. Então, pegou as duas mãos de Emily. — O que aconteceu naquele dia... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, só espero que-

— Não, Spencer. — Emily apertou suas mãos, afastando-se meio relutante da menina. — Deixa isso pra mais tarde. Aqui não é lugar nem hora.

— T-tudo bem, então. — sorriu — Até mais tarde.

Ao soltar as mãos de Emily, a futura advogada não hesitou em se inclinar e depositar um beijo ligeiramente próximo à boca da outra. Apenas uma Emily "fora do ar" foi o que restou ali no meio do estacionamento.

— É isso, pessoal. — Sr. Candall andava pela sala enquanto explicava. — Como de costume, no primeiro dia de aula são apenas as apresentações e todo aquele "protocolo" que vocês já conhecem, apesar de serem calouros. — ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. — Concluindo, só tenho a lhes dizer que sejam bem-vindos e lhes desejo um bom semestre. E eu espero em toda a ciência — levantou o indicador apontando-o para cima como se, em um ato "herege", dissesse que "toda ciência" estivesse ligada a um canal divino — vê-los semestre que vem em Anatomia 2.

Emily sorriu ao lembrar que realizaria seu sonho secundário. Afinal, não era bem daquela forma que ela queria se ligar à natação, mas, tudo bem. Pelo menos ela seria útil e essencial para outras pessoas.

A manhã passou rápido demais para Emily. Geralmente quando você espera algo ansiosamente, o tempo costuma demorar a dar "tchau", mas hoje foi diferente. Até que ela se divertiu com as piadas sem graça do seu professor de Bioquímica, sentiu-se desafiada por algumas indiretas da sua professora de Metodologia Científica, que dizia que nem metade daquela turma duraria os mínimos doze semestres de curso, olhando diretamente para ela, e, finalmente, adorou conhecer mais gente. Já estava para se sentir um ser insociável.

— Por hoje é só, gente. — disse o Sr. Candall. — Estão liberados.

Emily levantou-se calmamente da cadeira e arrumava suas coisas quando viu que alguém a olhava bem à sua frente.

— Er... Oi.

— Ah, oi. — sorriu. — Meu nome é Aria Montgomery. Tudo bem?

— Tudo, sim. — estendeu a mão para ela. — Eu sou Emily Fields.

— Eu sei. Você é a ex-nadadora, certo?

— Er... É, eu sou. — olhou-a desconfiada. — Como você sabe?

— Bem, meu pai mora no Texas. Foi ele quem fez a sua cirurgia. — Explicou.

— Oh, eu sabia que seu nome não me era estranho.

— Pois é. Ele me falou que você ficou muito abalada.

— É, fiquei. Mas tô superando. — Suspirou.

— Bem, eu... Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, pode falar comigo.

— Aham. Obrigada. — Emily sorriu e Aria saiu. Mas, antes que ela fosse de vez, parou.

— Você tem algo pra fazer agora? — A menina perguntou duvidosa.

— Hum... — A ex-nadadora olhou no relógio, 13:46h. — Na verdade, não.

— Você quer tomar um café? Eu tenho que organizar meu horário. Acha que podemos fazer isso juntas? Seria bem legal. — Aria sorria feito uma criança que acabara de fazer um novo coleguinha. E, na verdade, mal ela sabia que dali sairia uma grande amizade.

— É, seria. — Emily sorriu de volta.

Nos corredores, Emily e Aria andavam lado a lado gargalhando sobre algumas coisas.

— Você não achou estranho colocarem o Sr. Candall no primeiro e no último horário? — Aria perguntou enquanto ria.

— Eu pensei que ninguém mais tinha percebido. — riram mais — Todo mundo ali parecia meio...

— Lerdo? — Aria completou.

— É! — Riam demais.

— E a Sra. Fullham? Aquela mulher, definitivamente, é muito mal-amada.

— De fato. Ela me pareceu meio esquisita. Ela me olhava como se eu não merecesse estar ali. E do jeito que ela falava sobre nem metade da turma suportar a pressão... Senti que ela queria dizer isso pra mim. — Emily citou.

— Essa mulher é louca. — Aria afirmou — Minha mãe estudou com ela no Ensino Médio. Ela me disse que ela era, tipo, a menina mais top do colégio. Ela tinha todos os garotos aos seus pés e todas as meninas queriam ser suas amigas. Mas, que de repente, tudo acabou. E ninguém sabe porque até hoje.

— Credo. — Emily sentiu arrepios.

Elas passavam pela porta de entrada da universidade quando Emily avistou um rapaz alto e de madeixas castanho claro, que parecia meio preocupado e procurando por alguém. Ele parava cada pessoa que passava a sua frente perguntando algo que ela ainda não havia conseguido entender.

— Você já viu aquele cara? — Emily indagou.

— Nunca vi mais gato. — Aria sorriu maliciosamente.

Emily a olhou reprovadora, mas deixou aquele assunto de lado e se pôs a andar de volta. E quando ela achava que passariam livre das perguntas do rapaz, ele veio até elas.

—Com licença, você conhece Spencer Hastings? Sabe que horas ela sai ou onde ela está? — Perguntou rapidamente.

— Er... Quem é você? — Emily perguntou de volta.

— Ah, me desculpe. Eu me chamo Toby Cavanaugh. Sou namorado dela. Você a conhece ou a viu por aí? — Mostrou uma foto em seu celular onde eles se encontravam abraçados. Juntos. Eles pareciam felizes. Ela parecia feliz.

— É, eu conheço ela. — Emily sentiu uma pontada em seu coração — Ela tá em aula agora e sai daqui a uma hora mais ou menos. — Completou olhando para os lados, como se desse aquela informação com desgosto.

— Ah, obrigado. Muito obrigado. — Agradeceu sorrindo. Ele era realmente lindo. Seus olhos eram hipnotizantes.

— Você pode dizer a ela que eu não vou poder encontrar com ela? Eu vou ter um compromisso importante.

— Tudo bem, eu digo. Como devo lhe chamar?

— Você não precisa. Apenas diga.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ei, está tudo bem? — Aria perguntou preocupada.

— Aham. — sorriu falsamente — Eu estou bem.

— Então... Essa Spencer... — pausou — O que será que ela tem na cabeça pra deixar um gato desse solto assim?

— Bem, eu... Eu também não sei. — ficava cada vez mais difícil para Emily aceitar que ela havia acabado de conhecer o namorado da garota pela qual estava apaixonada. De fato, tudo o que vinha à sua cabeça era que ele era alto, loiro, olhos azuis, bonito, forte, másculo, aparentemente inteligente... Um milhão de qualidades nas quais Emily achava que não poderia ir contra.

— E então, Em. — Aria iniciou enquanto escrevia algo em sua planilha de horários. — Eu já me sinto muito mais íntima de você. — Riram.

— Claro que já, você é abusada. — Riram mais.

— Enfim! — A morena menor largou a caneta em cima da mesa e levantou as duas mão como se dissesse "chega" para os planejamentos. — Eu te dei um monólogo da minha vida e a única coisa que eu sei sobre você, praticamente, é que você é do Texas. — pôs as mãos embaixo do queixo, apoiando os cotovelos em cima do balcão do Zimmel's. — E isso nem foi uma informação vinda de você.

— Nah, minha vida não tem nada de mais. Eu sou apenas uma garota normal, com pais normais, uma faculdade normal... Não, pera. — Elas riram.

— Ah, qual é, Em. Me fale de seus relacionamentos. — Aria serrou o olhar — Conte-me suas aventuras amorosas. Diga-me se você pulou na frente de um ônibus só para que pudesse falar com uma pessoa. Admita que você já correu 2 Km para alcançar o carro de alguém.

— Bem, eu... Isso parece o tipo de coisa que você faria. — Riu.

— C-claro que não.

— Ah, eu acho que sim. — riu mais — E aposto que você fez. — Emily ria tanto da cara de sua amiga que quase lagrimava. Ela estava totalmente ruborizada. Era interessante o fato de Aria conseguir fazê-la esquecer de seus incômodos em tão pouco tempo. Elas tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas parecia que eram amigas há séculos. Não, não era nada mais que uma grande amizade. Ela sabia muito bem disso.

— De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso. — ajeitou-se no banco, que parecia alto demais para ela — Você ainda não me falou nada.

— Tá. Minha vida amorosa foi, é e sempre vai ser muito complicada.

— Ah, por quê? Você é tão bonita. Não deve ser difícil arrumar um cara legal.

— Eu sou gay.

— Hum, isso explica muita coisa. — Aria não estava chocada, mas, sim, meio... deslumbrada.

— Ai, Aria. Você é, definitivamente, a menina mais esquisita que eu já conheci. — Disse enquanto ria.

— Você que é gay e eu que sou esquisita? — riram mais. Apesar de ter parecido meio rude, Emily sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira. — Eu devo me preocupar? — Perguntou séria.

— Imagina. Acho que namorar com duendes seria considerado Duendofilia.

— Ha, ha, ha. — riu sarcástica — Duendofilia, por acaso, seria minha mão na tua cara? — Indagou irritada.

— Se você alcançasse, talvez fosse. — Riu mais ainda.

— Eu só não te bato porque eu sou muito educada. E, além do mais, seria um desperdício de unhas tão benfeitas. — Gabou-se, olhando para as mesmas e se achando mais do que o possível.

— Mas é muito patricinha uma menina dessa.

— Já chega, né?

— Ai, ai. Tá bom, parei.

— Bem, Em. Eu tenho que ir agora. — Disse após ver uma mensagem de sua mãe em seu celular.

— Tudo bem. Você vai como?

— Eu vou de ônibus. — revirou os olhos — Carro quebrado mais táxi caro é igual a Aria infeliz. — Riram.

— Certo. — Emily pegou suas coisas e levantou — Então eu te acompanho até a parada.

— Ok. Vamos?

— Claro.

As duas meninas foram até a parada mais próxima. Após alguns poucos minutos de espera, Aria avistou o veículo que tomaria. Despediu-se de Emily já marcando para se encontrarem no dia seguinte e no próximo. Dali em diante seria impossível separá-las.

Após ver Aria indo embora, Emily resolveu fazer o mesmo. Ela andava desacompanhada pelas ruas iluminadas e movimentadas de Nova Iorque, olhando para seus pés, chutando pedrinhas e pensando nos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Então, sentiu, mais uma vez, seu celular vibrar. Pegou-o em suas mãos e viu que a insistência era muita. Já eram mais de dez ligações perdidas e umas cinco ou seis mensagens de Spencer. A que acabava de chegar dizia: _"Em, o que aconteceu? Precisamos conversar."_

Ela não queria ter que encarar os olhos da futura advogada naquele momento e por um bom tempo. Tudo bem que a menina nunca lhe deu impressões erradas, verdes ou a tivesse iludido para que ela estivesse magoada daquela forma. E não era raiva, nem nada do tipo que ela tinha pela Hastings. Mas, sim, vergonha.

Tudo parecia estranho naquele exato momento. Ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que, quando largou-os por um segundo, percebeu que já se encontrava na _Times_ _Square_, sozinha. Obviamente que ela não estava sozinhano sentido da palavra, mas, ela nunca se havia se sentido tão só num momento como aquele. Ela esperava que daquela vez pudesse dar certo. Meio que sem saber o que fazer, Emily queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos em seu ovo. Digo, apartamento. Então, resolveu entrar em um bar avulso que havia por ali.

Adentrou o local meio incerta da segurança de lá. Parecia tão... imundo. Mas, bem, ela não tinha muito dinheiro em mãos e notou que estava faminta. Sentou-se em frente ao balcão e esperou que fosse atendida.

— Vai querer o quê? — disse uma voz feminina, meio rouca e bem atraente, por sinal. Soava grave e ao mesmo tempo suave e fina. Bem elegante, aparentava.

Emily levantou as vistas e viu que a menina era ruiva e tinha a pele bem branca. Seu batom vermelho contrastava em sua cor e atingia uma combinação com seu cabelo, que estava preso em um coque desajeitado, que a deixava bem sexy. Ela era, realmente, muito sexy, aliás. Vestia uma regata preta meio desbotada bem justa a seu corpo e uma calça jeans escura da mesma forma. Passou algum tempo e Emily nem tinha notado que ficara reparando em cada milímetro da menina.

— E aí? Vai pedir ou não? — Emily pode sentir seu hálito de chiclete de banana.

— O-o que vocês têm pra beber? — Ela estava... insegura? Não, espera.

— Cerveja.

— Tem água?

— Cara, eu não acho que alguém vem pra um bar de quinta só pra beber água. — Impôs, depositando os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

Emily estava cansada de pensar em Spencer. Ela queria esquecê-la. Pelo menos por aquele momento. Então, decidiu que, exatamente naquele momento, ela voltaria a ser a Emily texana.

— E quem disse que eu vim aqui só pra beber água? — A ex-nadadora fez o mesmo, levantando do banco e ficando a alguns centímetros do rosto da ruiva. Aquele ato deixou a menina meio assustada, mas ela não se afastou.

— Bem, er... — a balconista havia achado a cor dos olhos de Emily muito interessantes. — Você vai querer a água?

— Pode trazer. — Sentou-se novamente no banco e sorriu sedutora. Pouco tempo depois, a ruiva já voltava com a água para Emily.

— A-aqui está. — colocou a bebida em cima do balcão, mas antes que o soltasse, Emily segurou sua mão suavemente. Observou alguns segundos o contraste de sua pele bronzeada com a pele alva. Era lindo.

— Então... Qual seu nome?

— Charlotte Agronsky. — sorriu ao sentir Emily acariciar sua mão com o polegar. — E você?

— Emily Fields. — desviou o olhar das mãos para olhá-la nos olhos. — Você tem belos olhos, Charlotte.

— Oh, obrigada. — corou — E, por favor, me chame de Charlie. — Sorriu tão sedutora quanto Emily fez anteriormente.

A noite seria longa.


	4. Chapter 4

— Oh, obrigada. — corou — E, por favor, me chame de Charlie. — Sorriu tão sedutora quanto Emily havia feito anteriormente.

A noite correu bem rápido. Emily pediu algo para comer e Charlotte apenas a acompanhou do outro lado do balcão. Conversaram bastante, riram bastante e, no ápice da "ariscagem", o dono do bar surgiu na porta da cozinha, a alguns metros do balcão, interrompendo-as. A ruiva virou assustada na direção do homem.

— Ei, Charlotte! O que você está fazendo? Porque não está servindo os outros clientes? — Perguntou áspero.

— Er… — olhou de volta para Emily — Espera um pouco. — e foi até ele.

Uma conversa meio agitada podia ser vista de onde a morena estava sentada. Ela via Charlotte gesticulando negativamente com a cabeça, dizendo coisas como "você não pode fazer isso", "não tenho pra onde ir" e "por favor". Ela queria ir até lá e acabar com aquela conversa que parecia constranger a menina, mas conteve-se.

Nos próximos trinta segundos, Charlotte voltaria furiosa e pisando fundo enquanto murmurava alguns palavrões. Passou direto por Emily, indo para fora do estabelecimento.

— Ei, Charlie! — levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e deixou duas notas de 20 dólares sobre o balcão. Saiu do local e parou na calçada. Onde estava Charlotte? Olhou para os lados, mas havia muita gente ali — Droga.

Emily andou rapidamente para o lado que, provavelmente, Charlotte teria ido. Mais alguns metros e ela avistaria seus fios avermelhados, reconhecíveis em qualquer lugar do mundo. A ruiva andava rápido, também.

— Ei, Charlie! — Emily começou a correr para alcançá-la.

Charlotte também apressou o passo para tentar despistar a morena e entrou num beco logo mais. Emily não se sentiu intimidada pela escuridão do lugar e nem pelo fato de ele ser desconhecido. Foi atrás da menina ruiva mesmo assim e, quando a alcançou, pegou-a pela mão, fazendo-a parar e virar para encará-la.

— Por que você saiu correndo? — Perguntou ofegante.

— Por que você se importa?! — tentou voltar a correr, mas Emily a puxou mais uma vez pela mão e a imprensou contra a parede. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e a morena ainda podia sentir o hálito de banana da menina.

— Eu… — fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o cheiro que Charlotte exalava. — Não sei. — A ruiva estava boquiaberta. Sua surpresa era tão perceptível que fez Emily soltar uma risada pelo nariz.

— Você… Tem que ter um motivo. — Pôs a mão direita sobre a gola do casaco de Emily, fazendo com que a mesma colasse mais seus corpos.

— Gosto do seu hálito. — riram — E… Acho que quero experimentar.

Charlotte sorriu. Aquilo fora o sinal de que ela deveria ceder. Digo, que ela deveria apenas continuar. E, finalmente, suas bocas se tocaram. Aquele era o tipo de beijo que deveria ser aproveitado em cada segundo. O calor de suas bocas contrastando com o frio de Nova Iorque lhes proporcionava uma sensação incrível.

Emily deslizou a língua pelos lábios vermelhos de Charlotte, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, o que foi rapidamente autorizado e correspondido. Logo, as mãos de Emily que antes estavam presas a parede para que a ruiva não fugisse, encontravam-se em sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos. A garçonete emanava um calor tão bom. Suas línguas dançavam juntas como se já tivessem feito aquilo várias vezes. Era incrível. Mas, depois de alguns minutos, tiveram que se separar, clamando por ar.

— Onde você mora? — perguntou Emily antes de beijar o nariz levemente corado da ruiva.

— Bom… — Charlotte depositou mais um pequeno beijo no lábio inferior da morena — Por sua causa, agora, em lugar nenhum. — Riram.

— Vem pra minha casa, então. — A ruiva sorriu e pôs uma mão no rosto de Emily.

— Eu soube, desde o momento que você entrou no bar, que você traria problemas. — Riram mais.

— Pode me chamar de Senhorita Problema. — Mordeu o lábio de Charlotte, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido. A ruiva jogou a cabeça para trás e tudo que Emily conseguiu fazer foi sorrir e abocanhar seu pescoço alvo. Aquela pele clara era tão convidativa. Não seria nada difícil deixar várias marcas por aquela menina.

Já estavam naquela brincadeira há algum tempo, então Emily começou a quebrar alguns limites. Depois de passar suas mãos por toda a extensão alcançável de Charlotte, colocou uma de suas mãos por de baixo de sua regata, levantando-a um pouco. Acariciava levemente a barriga da ruiva, fazendo-a ir ao céu e voltar quando encostava em seu seio.

— Em… — segurou a mão que a fazia delirar quando ouviu alguns murmúrios. — Ainda estamos na rua. — Gargalharam levemente.

— Qual o problema? — Emily não conseguia parar. Naquele momento, Spencer não existia. Pelo menos ela havia conseguido a tirar dos pensamentos por um instante.

— Vamos logo embora. — Afastou-se de Emily, fazendo-a ficar emburrada.

— Ah, qual é? — cruzou os braços, mas Charlotte continuou a olhando de forma insistente. — Tá.

As duas seguiram para o ovo, digo, apartamento de Emily. E, no caminho até lá, trocaram mais algumas informações importantes. Como, por exemplo, a ex-nadadora descobriu que Charlotte era caloura de Artes Cênicas em NYU e que vinha de Ohio. A idade era a mesma da sua, mas ela parecia tão madura. Tudo que ela dizia era tão cheio de fundamentos e… Ela era incrível. E, mais incrível que isso, era como se deram tão bem em tempo recorde. Parecia que se conheciam há anos, confiavam uma na outra estranhamente. Talvez elas tivessem algum destino cruzado em outras vidas, certo? É a única explicação plausível para tal afinidade.

— Bem, é aqui. — pararam em frente a portaria e, novamente, o porteiro não se encontrava lá. — É pequeno, mas dá pra nós duas. — Sorriu levemente maliciosa.

— Mesmo se não desse. — Riram.

— Vem, vamos logo. — Emily pegou a mão de Charlotte, fazendo a menina corar com o toque. Ao entrar no apartamento, Emily jogou suas coisas em cima da mesinha onde fazia suas refeições e jogou seu casaco em cima do sofá.

— Nossa, é…

— Minúsculo, eu sei. — riram — Mas é o que eu posso pagar.

— É. — suspirou — Pelo menos você tem um. — pegou o casaco de Emily e sentou-se no sofá. Aproveitando que Emily estava no quarto, ficou ali sentindo o cheiro que habitava no casaco da morena. Fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça enquanto aproveitava. Era tão bom.

— O que você está fazendo? — riu da cara que Charlotte fez.

— N-nada. — Corou imediatamente ao ver que Emily trocara de roupa e vestia apenas uma blusa relativamente grande, mas que era curta o suficiente para deixar à mostra suas pernas torneadas e definidas. E, com certeza, se ela levantasse os braços, seria a visão do paraíso.

— Você… — andou em direção a ruiva, sentando-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de Charlotte. — É muito fofa. — Beijou seus lábios suavemente. A ruiva colocou as mãos sobre os quadris de Emily, fazendo-a sentar de vez em suas coxas. Estava quente. Mesmo sobre a calça jeans, ela podia sentir. Então, levantou levemente a blusa de Emily, deixando a mostra sua barriga perfeitamente definida. A morena não ficaria para trás, então tirou rapidamente a regata preta que Charlotte usava, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Mas, em momento algum deixou de beijá-la.

O clima já estava mais que quente quando Emily, de repente, parou de beijar Charlotte. Levantou-se e a olhou divertida.

— Ei, o que foi? — Perguntou a ruiva estranhando.

— Vem cá. — A morena chamou Charlotte com o indicador e foi em direção ao balcão da cozinha, encostou-se nele e esperou que a menina viesse.

— Você é louca. — Riu e foi de encontro à Emily.

Pegou-a pela cintura e pressionou seus corpos e lábios num beijo quente e voraz. Suas mãos corriam por todos os lugares, até que Charlotte levantasse Emily, para que ela sentasse no balcão e a ruiva se encaixasse entre suas pernas, enquanto as mesmas eram fechadas atrás de si.

Emily baixou as mãos para as calças de Charlotte, sem desconectar seus lábios dos da ruiva. Tentava abrir o botão, mas como não tinha visão sobre tal, complicou-se. E, quando finalmente conseguiu, num instante, os jeans da __Calvin Klein __voaram para qualquer lugar daquele cubículo. Mas, quando Emily já enganchava seus dedos na calcinha de Charlotte, batidas na porta as assustaram, fazendo com que finalizassem o beijo.

— Que merdas alguém quer comigo uma hora dessas? — Charlie afastou-se e Emily desceu do balcão. Andou até a porta e, quando a abriu, deparou-se com…

— Spencer?! — Seu queixo foi ao chão.

— Oi, Em. — Cumprimentou aliviada.

— O-o que você está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?! — Já eram algo entorno de 02:00h.

— Eu precisava falar com você. — Mantinha um tom meio desesperado.

— Bem, eu… Eu falei com seu _namorado. —_Sentiu desgosto ao pronunciar aquela palavra. Spencer inclinou-se para frente, querendo explicar, e então foi possível escutar o som de passos.

— Você está com alguém aí? — Perguntou meio incrédula.

— Bom, na verdade, eu… — Desviou o olhar. Não era para ser assim. Não era justo com Charlotte e nem com Spencer. Para ninguém, aliás.

— Você está… — recuou — Bem, então quando você não estiver ocupada… Não, deixa pra lá. — Disse e saiu.

Emily ficou ali, estática.

— Quem era? — Charlotte perguntou apoiando o queixo no ombro de Emily enquanto a abraçava. — Você está bem?

— Aham… — Aquilo tudo foi chocante demais para ela.

— Vem. — segurou-a pela mão — Entra. — Puxou-a e fechou a porta. Era possível ver a confusão nos olhos de Emily. Ela estava tão atordoada. — Em… — Charlotte pegou as mãos da morena nas suas e encostou suas testas, espiando uma pequena lágrima que escorria do rosto da menina à sua frente — Não chora. — Pediu, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazê-la desabar de uma vez. Abraçá-la era o que ela podia fazer para tentar reconfortá-la.

— Não era pra ser tão difícil. — Emily pronunciou entre os soluços.

— O que não era pra ser tão difícil?

— Amar. — Aquela pequena palavrinha fez o coração de Charlotte partir. Apesar de ter conhecido a menina há algumas horas, ela já sentia algo. E sabia que, apesar de Emily sentir algo também, que não seria exatamente aquela definição que ela daria.

— Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? — Acariciava os cabelos morenos enquanto sentia o cheiro dos mesmos. Não obteve resposta. Apenas mais e mais lágrimas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Shhh… — Charlotte estava "cuidando" de Emily como se cuidava de uma criança que havia acabado de perder o brinquedo ou o cobertor preferido — Vamos deitar. Se você dormir, talvez melhore. — Emily fez que sim com a cabeça e elas seguiram para o quarto.

Era uma cama de solteiro bem pequena, mas elas dormiriam bem coladas. Estava perfeita para as duas. Deitaram-se e tudo o que Emily conseguiu fazer foi agarrar-se ao corpo magro de Charlotte e chorar mais ainda em seu pescoço.

— Não me deixe, Charlie. — disse entre soluços — Prometa.

— Eu prometo — suspirou — Eu estou aqui com você… — beijou a cabeça que guardava explosões de pensamentos — Sempre estarei.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer abriu os olhos vagarosamente até que os mesmos conseguissem se adaptar à luz ambiente. Onde ela estava exatamente era o que se perguntava, primeiramente. E, quando já estava mais lúcida, depois de limpar a baba que escorria da boca até o queixo, percebeu que estava debruçada na mesa de jantar de seu apartamento. Que diabos ela fazia ali era o que se perguntava em seguida. Então, todas as lembranças da noite anterior retornaram à sua mente como um foguete, deixando-a com uma bela enxaqueca. Levantou-se e foi até o quarto. Pegou algumas roupas, toalha e fez seu caminho até o banheiro. Ela precisava de um banho. É, era bem disso que ela precisava. Um banho de realidade.

Despia-se vagarosamente e, quando já tirava a última peça de roupa, olhou-se no espelho que jazia em sua frente. Repulsa. Repulsa definia bem o que ela sentia de si mesma naquele momento. Como ela pôde achar que teria algo com Emily? Que infernos vieram à sua cabeça quando ela pensou que poderia ter um relacionamento com uma garota? E, pior, uma garota que ela havia acabado de conhecer. Seus olhos inchados, provavelmente pelo fato de ela ter chorado metade do tempo em que não conseguiu dormir, indicavam-lhe uma estrada longa e árdua. Um caminho difícil e cheio de desafios para esquecer o possível-mas-não-muito amor de sua vida. Seria uma longa jornada.

Após deixar que as gotas quentes tocassem seu corpo, parte a parte, Spencer não hesitou em finalmente relaxar todos os seus músculos. Aquele momento era dela, só dela. Teria que ser. Mas era uma tarefa impossível, então, novamente, a tensão pousou sobre seu corpo e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer após isso foi encostar na parede e deslizar até o chão enquanto derramava mais lágrimas que o comum. E como se já não bastasse toda aquela chatice de confusão de sentimentos recém-descobertos, ela ainda se via superatrasada para a aula. Digamos que aquele era apenas o começo de um dia difícil para Spencer.

O caminho até a universidade foi bastante silencioso. Apenas a presença de Charlotte e seu ar de cumplicidade deixava Emily à vontade, só não o suficiente para falar sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Porém, a menina ruiva não deixaria de ser sua fundação, seu pilar, sua segurança. Não naquele momento. Mesmo que se conhecessem por menos de dez horas.

As duas andavam bem próximas, o que ocasionava toques frequentes de seus braços e mãos. Fato que fez Charlotte tomar a iniciativa de pegar a mão de Emily com a sua. De primeira, a morena ficou meio surpresa com o ato da outra. Contudo, havia gostado da sensação de segurança que aquilo lhe passava. Além do que, naqueles dias, Nova Iorque deu folga ao sol e uma fina neve tomava seu lugar. Estava muito, muito frio, então ela aproveitou para encostar-se mais a Charlotte. Ato tal que a fez dar um meio sorriso, quase imperceptível.

Quem olhava de longe podia ver muito sentimento naquelas duas. O que era muito estranho, pois seria quase impossível dizer o que era. Talvez fosse amizade, talvez fosse amor. Nem eu sei ainda, para falar a verdade. Mas o que era obviamente notável _naquilo, _era que nada as separariam. Jamais.

— Em.

— Hum?

— Você, er… — soltou sua mão, o que fez Emily estranhar. Mas, logo em seguida, envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços. — Eu quero sair com você de novo. — Tal frase fez Emily parar.

— Como _assim, sair_? — Estranhou.

— É. Tipo…. — Charlie olhou para cima como se procurasse a explicação nos flocos de neve que caiam a sua frente**—**Tipo um encontro.

— Nós tivemos um encontro. — Sorriu.

— Não, nós "esbarramos" num bar, fui expulsa da minha casa, você me agarrou num beco e…. — Não continuou, pois sabia que citar o fato ocorrido seria ponto a menos.

— Tivemos um momento muito tenso no meu apartamento. — completou — É, eu sei. — Seus olhos entristeceram.

— Escuta, Em. — tomou as mãos da morena nas suas — Eu realmente gosto de você. Não me interessa se eu te conheci ontem, se você tem um histórico difícil, ou…. — pausou, respirou e continuou — Ou se sei lá! Eu quero que você saiba que eu não quero que você se sinta sozinha, porque você não está. Não quero que ache que eu quero algo de uma noite, ou duas. Não, eu quero mais. E, mesmo que esse não seja os seus sentimentos com relação a mim, não me importa. Eu quero estar na sua vida. De um jeito, ou de outro. Só preciso que você deixe. — Emily estava muito surpresa com aquela situação. Ela não esperava aquilo tudo de uma "desconhecida". Mas era disso que ela precisava. Necessitava de alguém que a fizesse se sentir livre e feliz do jeito que ela sempre quis, como sempre sonhou.

— Olha, eu sei que é muito cedo e que eu caí de paraquedas na sua vida, mas — Emily a interrompeu com um beijo, rapidamente.

— Você fala demais. — Sorriu levemente contra os lábios vermelhos da ex-garçonete por conta do frio. Charlotte sorria abobadamente.

— Devo entender isso como um sim? — Aproximou mais seus corpos enquanto Emily envolvia seu pescoço alvo e arrepiado com os braços.

— Talvez. — Beijou-a novamente.

— Então, nós…. Estamos ficando? — sorriu — Definitivamente? — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e, mais uma vez, foi surpreendida pelos lábios doces da morena grudados aos seus — Isso também? — Riu. Emily fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou a mão de Charlie de volta as suas, retomando o caminho para NYU.

Chegando lá, o mais novo casal se despediu e foram para suas respectivas aulas. Não houve encontros entre Spencer e Emily, mas aquela tensão parecia dominá-las mesmo sem elas sequer terem trocado olhares durante aquele dia. No intervalo de uma das aulas, Emily informou Aria sobre todos os fatos ocorridos e todo aquele protocolo de melhores amigas. A menor estava chocada com todo aquele clima de romance fictício que ela, geralmente, só via em livros e filmes. Ela estava – talvez não seja essa a palavra, mas – orgulhosa por "fazer parte" daquele…. Como deveríamos chamar aquilo tudo? Rolo, história, conto, sei lá. Aquela palhaçada, por assim dizer. Apesar de muito dramático, era meio que engraçado, também.

— Só não entendo porque você ri.

— Porque é engraçado, Em.

— Aria, onde diabos isso tem graça?

— Bem, você esbarra com a estranha um no meio escatime se apaixona por ela. Vocês se beijam duas vezes e você dorme com a estranha dois, briga com a um e, no final das contas, gosta das duas? — riu — Não sei onde isso pode não ser engraçado.

— Do jeito que você fala até parece que é mesmo. — Emily a olha de rabo de olho.

Dá-se continuação as aulas e, até que as mesmas terminem por aquele dia, tudo o que passava na cabeça de Emily era que ela precisava esclarecer as coisas com Spencer. Uma, duas, três…. Nove, dez ligações e tudo o que ela ouvia era:_"__O número que você ligou está fora de área ou desligado". _Irritada. Irritada era sinônimo de Emily naquele momento.

— Spencer, eu preciso falar com você. Me atende, por favor. — Deixou mais umas cinco mensagens da mesma forma. Após olhar mais uma vez para seu telefone, é surpreendida por uma voz masculina, relativamente conhecida.

— Com licença!

— Sim? — Emily vira e avista seu "ex-concorrente" — Ah, é você.

— Sim. — ele sorriu. Emily odiava ter que ceder a seu jeito charmoso _de badboy —__ Spencer me falou de você._

— O que ela te disse?

— Ela disse que vocês eram amigas e que…. Bem, que tinham tido algumas desavenças e que por isso estavam afastadas.

— Tá. — cruzou os braços — Ainda não entendi o que você tem a ver com isso.

— Ei, abaixa a guarda. — Levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Nunca abaixe a guarda.

— Certo. Pelo menos me ouça. — Clamou.

— Seja breve.

— Spencer e eu brigávamos muito. — suspirou — Por motivos fúteis e outros mais ainda. Mas nós sempre nos amamos.

— E o que eu tenho com isso?

— Quando eu vim aqui, naquele dia em que tivemos aquele rápido diálogo, Spencer e eu, bem…. — hesitou — Spencer e eu estávamos dando um tempo. E, quando eu a encontrei, ela estava totalmente diferente comigo. Digo, como se eu já não tivesse a mesma importância que eu tinha antes.

— Sim.

— Pois é. Eu dei seu recado a ela. — explicou — Posso te dizer que eu nunca a vi tão atordoada com algo do tipo. Me pareceu que vocês tinham mais pendências do que eu imaginava. Então, procurei confortá-la. E, durante os dias que vocês não se falaram, nós ficamos. Mas ela deixou bem claro que não estaríamos voltando e que havia alguém que, lógico, ela não me disse quem era.

— Cara, qual é o seu ponto?

— Meu ponto é: hoje de madrugada ela chegou no meu apartamento em prantos, pedindo perdão e dizendo que a tal pessoa não merecia a atenção que ela havia me negado. Então, vim até você para perguntar se você sabe quem é esse idiota. — Com isso, Emily chocou-se. Ela tinha o namorado de Spencer bem à sua frente, pronto para fuzilá-la.

— Não faço ideia. — hesitou — Eu não a conheço tanto. Não somos tão íntimas.

— Oh, certo. — sorriu— Me desculpe se te incomodei. Até mais. — Acenou e seguiu seu caminho. Mas, antes que fosse, Emily o chamou de volta.

— Sou Emily Fields.

— É. — sorriu novamente — Eu sei disso.

— Ei, Toby. Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes. — afirmou — Ela merece.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e se retirou de vez.

Há alguns metros dali, Emily pôde avistar Charlotte contracenando ao ar livre com alguns colegas. Ela estava em aula, ainda. Ela era tão talentosa. Emily aproximou-se vagarosamente para que não atrapalhasse a turma e percebeu que eles ensaiavam um musical. Charlotte tinha uma voz linda. Ela não havia lhe dito que cantava. Então, de repente, sentiu uma presença desconhecida ao seu lado.

— Ela é ótima, não é? — Após isso, a morena se assustou com o surgimento daquela garota estranhamente minúscula.

— É…. É sim. — olhou-a desconfiada — Você a conhece?

— Aham. — confirmou — Muito bem, aliás. — Ela sorri sem deixar de admirar a ruiva. Emily estranhou o fato de ela ter sido bem enfática na palavra ''muito''.

— Me chamo Lea Michele. — Virou-se, finalmente, possibilitando Emily de ver seu rosto por inteiro, estendendo a mão em cumprimento. Era uma morena baixinha, que possuía um nariz relativamente grande para seu porte. Mas que não falhava em deixá-la maravilhosamente bonita em uma combinação perfeita com seus olhos e boca igualmente gigantescos. Ela era exoticamente linda. E talvez não passasse de 150 cm.

— Emily Fields. — aceitou a mão da menina — Como você a conhece?

— Bem, nós… Nós tivemos algo — Explica, voltando a atenção para Charlotte.

— Oh, sim. — surpreendeu-se. Olhar para aquela menina a fazia parecer tão velha.

— E você?

— Eu? — arregalou os olhos. — Eu, er… A conheci num bar.

— Oh, claro. Aquele bar nojento. — Fez cara de desprezo.

— Ela já trabalhava lá quando vocês…

— Não. Nós viemos juntas de Ohio. — explicou — Tínhamos um sonho. Mas acabou que uma de nós acordou e, bem, não foi eu.

— Ela não me falou sobre você.

— Ela não gosta muito. É um assunto muito doloroso. Para nós duas.

— Eu sinto mui-

— Ei, Em!— Charlie se aproxima após autorizarem o intervalo e dá um beijo nos lábios da morena. A pequena nova conhecida de Emily fecha o sorriso e desvia o olhar e, Charlotte, ao perceber a presença da menina, faz o mesmo.

— Olá, Lea.

— Oi, Charlie.

Tudo ali ficou mais pesado do que já estava. E Tenso definia bem aquele estágio da vida de Emily. Principalmente naquele momento.


	6. Chapter 6

— Bem, eu… — corou — Eu não quero incomodar, então… Até mais. — Disse antes de se retirar.

— Você podia ter me contado sobre ela, não podia? — Emily cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

— Ei, não tem nem vinte e quatro horas que nós nos conhecemos. — Riu.

— Sim. Mas custava ter dito, pelo menos, que sua ex estudava aqui também?

— Você também não me disse que sua quase-ex estudava aqui. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha em contra-argumento.

— Ah, quer saber? Foda-se. — Saiu, deixando uma Charlotte confusa, que logo foi atrás dela.

— Ei, o que foi isso? — puxou-a pelo braço. — Eu vi uma crise de ciúmes? — Deixou que um leve sorriso satisfeito escapasse de seus lábios.

— Ai, Charlotte. Dá um tempo. — bufou — Eu com ciúmes de você? — riu — Tá certo. — Soltou-se.

— Não me chama de Charlotte. — Exigiu séria.

— Chamo do que eu quiser. — Aproximou-se novamente, ainda emburrada.

— Então eu te chamo de infantil. — Charlie fez o mesmo.

— Você que é!

— Não, você!

— Não, você!

— Você! — A ruiva tocou com o indicador no ombro esquerdo da morena.

— AH! — Emily saiu, mais uma vez, pisando fundo. Charlotte a puxou de volta, novamente, para que ficassem com os corpos colados e bocas a centímetros de distância. As pessoas em volta já não existiam mais e tudo que havia ao seu redor eram os pássaros e o cheiro das plantas misturado com os perfumes de ambas.

— Você estava com ciúmes de mim, sim. — Sorriu vitoriosa quando Emily deixou escapulir um pequeno gemido após apertar sua cintura.

— N-não estava, mesmo. — Manteve-se relutante.

— Pra que negar? Eu não vejo sentido nisso. — Disse enquanto fazia uma trilha de pequenos beijos do maxilar até o pescoço de Emily, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

— E-eu… — Charlotte abaixou-se vagarosamente, trazendo Emily junto a si para que deitassem na grama. Por fim deitadas, a ruiva estava por cima da ex-nadadora, que já havia perdido quase todos os sentidos. Os toques da menina ruiva eram totalmente desprovidos de pudor, apesar de estarem no meio do gramado da faculdade, rodeadas de gente.

— Em, eu… — disse entre os beijos — Eu não tô mais aguentando.

— Eu também não — respondeu com a mesma intensidade — Mas temo que não possamos fazer isso aqui. — Riram.

— Infelizmente — parou o beijo e se levantou num repente, deixando uma Emily meio surpresa no chão — Vem. — Estendeu-lhe a mão para que levantasse.

— Você acha que pode me deixar desse jeito e parar assim, do nada? — disse enquanto entrelaçava seus braços ao pescoço magro de Charlotte.

— Acho que sim, desde que você fez o mesmo comigo. — Riram e trocaram mais alguns beijos antes de irem para o apartamento de Emily.

Spencer estava no banco do passageiro de Toby, conversando livremente com seu namorado, quando avistou duas meninas atravessando a rua bem à sua frente. As tais eram Emily e uma outra que ela desconhecia. Corroeu-se por não poder ir até lá e fazer um escândalo só para saber se a __sua __Emily estava ou não transando com aquela garota. E aquele cabelo? Quem usaria aquela cor de cabelo? Enfim, ela só queria saber mais sobre o que elas tinham e não deixava de se perguntar se aquela _nojentinha _era a mesma pessoa que tinha acabado com suas chances.

— Spencer? — Toby a chamou — Spencer!

— Hã? — despertou do transe raivoso rapidamente — Ah, oi.

— Você estava me ouvindo?

— Bem, é…

— Ok, ok. — voltou a olhar para frente quando o sinaleiro se tornou verde — Quer continuar desse jeito, tudo bem.

— Toby…

— Não, Spencer. Você vive assim. Nunca me dá atenção. E isso me irrita ao extremo! — Confessou.

— Toby, para! Para com esses teus atos infantis! Eu não posso estar te dando toda a atenção do mundo só porque você quer.

— Não é como se você fosse obrigada! É só tentar. Mas nem isso você tem coragem de fazer.

O caminho foi de um silêncio constrangedor e enlouquecedor. Ambos poderiam dizer milhões de desaforos na cara um do outro, mas sabiam que não levaria a nada. Aquele clima de brigas pairava entre eles desde muito tempo atrás. Quando terminaram a primeira vez, foi uma situação parecida e, agora que haviam reatado, estavam com essa tensão novamente.

— Bem… — chegaram em frente ao prédio de Spencer — Eu sinto muitíssimo que, mesmo depois de tudo o que nós passamos, você ainda não tenha entendido que eu não posso viver em torno de você.

Com isso, saiu do carro e não olhou para trás. No interior do veículo, um Toby irado e enfurecido foi o que sobrou. Ele odiava como ela sempre se achava certa. E também odiava como ela sempre era a dona da última palavra. Ah, ele a odiava por completo.

O som de xícaras quebrando, livros e cadernos voando e alguns outros barulhos não impediam Emily e Charlotte de darem seus amassos desesperados pela cozinha. Apesar de minúsculo, o espaço era suficiente para que elas se quisessem _al__i _e naquela hora. Mas, afinal de contas, talvez não fosse grande o bastante para o tesão que estavam sentindo e sufocando há um tempo.

— Droga, Em. Você é perfeita. — disse ofegante ao sugar o pescoço bronzeado. Estavam deitadas em cima da mesa da cozinha. Charlotte estava entre as pernas de Emily, enquanto a mesma as entrelaçava pela cintura da menina ruiva.

Em alguns segundos seus casacos estavam jogados no chão. Logo em seguida suas blusas, calças, sutiãs… Por fim, estavam apenas de calcinha e se deliciando ali, em cima do local onde fariam suas refeições. Afinal, nada melhor do que deixar cair uma torrada num canto da mesa e lembrar que teve um orgasmo lá mesmo.

— Você é mais. — Emily enganchou seus dedos na calcinha de Charlotte, puxando-a para baixo, revelando aquilo que ela estava imaginando ser maravilhoso. A ruiva fez o mesmo de forma mais selvagem. Estava louca de tesão e sabia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o que fazer. O corpo de Emily a enlouquecia, o cheiro de Emily a enlouquecia, Emily por completo a enlouquecia.

Charlotte fez uma trilha de beijos na morena. Ia de seu pescoço, passava pelo vale entre seus seios e chegava a seu umbigo. Ali, embaixo do mesmo, manteve-se por um tempo ao perceber que era uma região sensível aos gemidos da garota. Passou para as coxas bem torneadas, beijando-as pela parte interna. Sorria a cada arfada que Emily dava quando sua respiração ia de encontro a sua intimidade molhada. Vagarosamente, beijou sua virilha, o que fez com que a morena arqueasse as costas, implorando pelo contato.

Finalmente, abocanhou a fenda pulsante de Emily. E o quão incrível era o gosto foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar. Sua língua agia habilmente, alternando entre deslisar e penetrar. E os gemidos da menina à sua frente eram como gasolina para seu tesão. Passou a depositar leves beijos em seu clitóris enquanto a fitava e acariciava com dois dedos sua entrada úmida.

— Você é muito gostosa… — Afirmou, fazendo com que Emily revirasse os olhos ao sentir as vibrações daquela voz em sua entrada.

— Droga, Charlie! Eu quero você dentro de mim! — Implorou escondendo seus dedos pelo cabelo ruivo, como se a forçasse a ir até o fim de uma vez por todas. E, em uma fração de segundos, os dedos que antes acariciavam agora estavam perdidos pelo sexo de Emily. Estava tão quente e pulsante lá dentro, que Charlotte podia sentir seus músculos internos contraindo e relaxando a cada estocada de sua mão. Com a outra, a ruiva acariciava o seio da ex-nadadora. Vez ou outra apertando seu mamilo, arrancando-lhe gemidos bem mais intensos.

Eram dois, depois três dedos. E as estocadas apenas ficavam mais fortes e velozes a cada gemido e sorriso que Emily dava em frente a Charlotte. A ruiva sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que o líquido que acabara de escorrer em sua mão não havia demorado a chegar. Ela havia conseguido levar Emily ao clímax incrivelmente rápido. Nem imaginava que tinha essa capacidade.

— Você é… Incrível. — Emily disse ofegante e de olhos fechados quando Charlotte se deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-a e entrelaçando suas pernas.

— Em. — Chamou.

— O que?

— Eu quero fazer isso muito mais vezes. — Confessou, olhando-a nervosa ao ver Emily abrir os olhos e a mirar.

— E você vai. — Sorriu e a beijou. Aquele foi um beijo de aceitação, de confirmação. Era um "sim" que dizia muito mais do que aparentava, muito mais do que simples palavras poderiam revelar. Sons diziam tão pouco que não se comparava a um leve encostar de lábios, que conseguiam decifrar tantas coisas com tantos significados diferentes. Suas vidas estavam tão repletas de diferenças e dificuldades, que qualquer coisa que se parecesse com o que elas esperavam uma da outra já estaria perfeito. E estava mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

— __Você é____…____ Incrível. — Emily disse ofegante e de olhos fechados quando Charlotte se deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-a e entrelaçando suas pernas.__

— __Em. — Chamou.__

— __O que?__

— __Eu quero fazer isso muito mais vezes. — Confessou, olhando-a nervosa ao ver Emily abrir os olhos e a fitar.__

— __E você vai. — Sorriu e a beijou. Aquele foi um beijo de aceitação, de confirmação. Era um "sim" que dizia muito mais do que aparentava, muito mais do que simples palavras poderiam revelar. Sons diziam tão pouco que não se comparava a um leve encostar de lábios, que conseguiam decifrar tantas coisas com tantos significados diferentes. Suas vidas estavam tão repletas de diferenças e dificuldades, que qualquer coisa que se parecesse com o que elas esperavam uma da outra já estaria perfeito. E estava mesmo.__

Havia passado três meses após toda aquela história e algumas coisas haviam mudado. Outras nem tanto. Emily e Charlotte continuaram se denominando "ficantes", apesar de agirem como se estivessem casadas, já que moravam juntas e davam um pé na bunda de todos que davam em cima delas, usando a desculpa de que estavam em um relacionamento "relativamente" sério.

Toby e Spencer aguentaram suas divergências, discussões e blá, blá, blás por mais algumas semanas depois daquele ocorrido. Após isso, separaram-se novamente e, mesmo com toda aquela tensão pós-término que sempre acontece, parecem estar indo bem como amigos agora.

Aria está saindo com um cara estranho chamado Jake. Ele pratica uma arte marcial coreana estranha. É um nome estranho. Não sei direito, mas acho que é Tang Soo Do. E, bem, como ela é estranha também, não fez muita diferença. Eles se dão muito bem sendo estranhos.

Encontros ocasionais entre Emily e Lea eram sempre muito tensos, já que o páreo "Ex vs Atual" sempre era muito complicado. Mas a paz nunca foi esquecida. Assim como entre Charlotte e Spencer, que, apesar de nunca terem se falado ou se conhecido diretamente, sabiam bem o que unia suas histórias e esse fato não deixava de ser uma pedra no sapato das duas.

— Então, Em. — disse antes de abocanhar uma garfada de salada. Aria era uma típica vegetariana e só Deus sabe como aquilo intrigava Emily. — O que você vai fazer hoje?

— Jantar com a Charlie. — Respondeu.

— Oh, entendo. — Entristeceu-se.

— Anda, diz logo o que você quer. — Riu da cara da amiga.

— Vou ao cinema com Jake. Mas eu queria muito que você fosse comigo. Sei que você adora filmes de ação e nós vamos assistir __The Family__. — Explicou animada.

— Supondo que eu vá, vou ficar segurando vela? É isso mesmo? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não! — sentiu-se ofendida — Você pode levar a Charlie. Seria perfeito! Como um encontro de casais. — Sorriu esperançosa.

— E eu continuo me admirando com a sua capacidade de ser totalmente ridícula, Aria. — Riram.

— Você vem ou não?

— Por quê você precisa de mim pra sair com o __seu__namorado?

— Ah, qual é! Por favor, você é minha melhor amiga! — Implorou, fazendo aquela típica cara de filhotinho que caiu da mudança.

— Para de me olhar assim. — pediu, mas Aria manteve o olhar. — Para. — exigiu novamente e nada — Para!

— Só quando você disser que vai.

— Tsc, eu te odeio. — disse enquanto levantava da mesa para levar sua bandeja até a lixeira.

— Você vai? — seguiu-a através do refeitório, fazendo o mesmo que ela.

— A sua sorte é que eu planejava assistir esse filme.

— Eba! — abraçou a amiga — Obrigada, Em. Você é demais!

— Tá. Agora me solta, anã estranha. — riram — Às oito, né?

— Aham. — confirmou — Finalmente vou ver a Charlie vestida com roupas e não com lençóis. — Riu da cara que Emily fez ao ouvir aquele comentário desnecessário e saiu antes que alguma caixa de suco vazia voasse em sua cabeça.

— Toby, você vai querer alguma coisa pra comer? Estou indo comprar o almoço. — Spencer perguntou da portaria.

— Não! — respondeu após tirar a cabeça de dentro do motor do carro de Spencer — Mas eu aceito um copo com água.

— Ok, eu vou pegar. — Dirigiu-se até o saguão do prédio para buscar a bebida do rapaz.

O ar-condicionado do carro de Spencer estava quebrado e Toby era o único que podia consertá-lo sem cobrar uma fortuna. Estava realmente muito complicado dirigir no frio congelante ou no calor insuportável de Nova Iorque sem um mediador de temperatura. E, especificamente naquele dia, o calor reinava. Ou seja, para a melhor qualidade de vida de Toby e à população feminina da cidade, ele deveria tirar a camisa, pondo à mostra seu corpo definido e suado cheio de graxa. Ele era incrivelmente sensual.

— Aqui está a á-

Spencer parou antes de chamar a atenção do rapaz. Ficou ali, apenas observando a perfeição de seu corpo e lembrando dos momentos quentes que tiveram. Por alguns segundos ela se perguntou porque havia terminado com ele, mas voltou a si quando Toby a chamou.

— Eu consegui consertar seu ar. E eu tomei a liberdade de ver suas pastilhas de freio e marcha. Elas estão um pouco gastas. É bom você trocá-las logo. — disse enquanto pegava o copo da mão da menina. — Obrigado.

— D-de nada. E obrigada, também. — sorriu — Quanto eu te devo? — já puxava sua bolsa para pegar o talão de cheques quando ele a interrompeu.

— Ei, ei. Você não me deve nada. Somos amigos, certo? — Sorriu. Nesses momentos ele nem parecia o Toby que sempre discutia e brigava com ela.

— Não, eu insisto, To-

— Spence. — interrompeu-a novamente — Você vai mesmo querer discutir comigo sobre isso? — Riram.

— Ok. — sorriu abobada — Mas, de qualquer forma, obrigada. — Spencer havia percebido que, dali em diante, manter uma amizade com ele seria milhões de vezes mais fácil do que um relacionamento. Afinal de contas ela poderia brigar com ele quando quisesse sem ter que se preocupar se iam terminar ou não.

— Ok, pessoal! — chamou a professora — Quero que formem duplas. Procurem parceiros nos quais vocês mais se identifiquem. O exercício de hoje é de confiança. — Explicava enquanto os alunos iam formando as duplas. Ironicamente, Charlotte e Lea sobraram, então não houve escolha.

— Oi. — Lea tomou a iniciativa de um "primeiro" contato.

— Oi.

— Certo. Agora vocês precisam ter muita calma e plena confiança no seu parceiro. — chamou seu assistente para demonstrar o exercício — Um de vocês ficará de lado para seu parceiro e fará o seguinte: Deixe-se cair nos braços de seu parceiro. — disse e, logo em seguida, caiu nos braços do rapaz. — Entenderam? Confiança, queridos. Confiança!

Posicionaram-se da tal maneira e começaram os exercícios. Por um bom tempo, ninguém errou os movimentos e tudo correu muito bem.

— Então — Lea pegou Charlotte nos braços — Você ainda namora aquela menina, certo? — Levantou-a.

— Nós não somos exatamente namoradas. — agora foi a vez de Charlotte pegá-la nos braços. — Mas, sim, ainda estamos juntas. Por quê? — Ajudou-a.

— Por nada. — repetiam os movimentos várias vezes — É só que__…__ Ela tem muita sorte. — sorriu embaraçada ao levantá-la e perceber que ela a olhava com estranhamento, mas não disse nada. O silêncio reinaria entre elas pelas próximas cinco quedas até que Lea falasse novamente — Eu ainda gosto de você.

E um estrondo foi ouvido, fazendo com que todos parassem e voltassem as vistas para elas.

— Querida, você está bem?! — Srta. Joss foi em direção a elas.

—Sim, sim. Estou bem. — Lea respondeu enquanto massageava a cabeça. O choque havia sido tão grande para Charlotte que ela esqueceu de qualquer movimento natural. Inclusive o de segurar sua parceira no exercício de confiança.

— O que houve, Charlotte? — Perguntou estranhando. A ruiva era uma de suas melhores alunas.

— N-nada. Eu me desconcentrei. Perdão, Srta. Joss. — virou-se para Lea — Me desculpe, Lea. — ajudou-a a levantar-se — Vamos continuar?

— S-sim.

Todos voltaram a repetir as séries do exercício. Por um momento, Charlotte achou que Lea pudesse a deixar cair exatamente como ela fizera só por pura vingança. Mas a morena era dócil demais para tal feito.

— Como você tem coragem pra fazer isso? — perguntou ao levantar-se — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você acha que pode voltar assim e dizer que ainda gosta de mim esperando que eu vá voltar pra você como um cachorrinho?! — Virou-se para encará-la.

— Charlie, me entende. Eu não tive escolha. — Tentou pegar a mão da ruiva, mas a mesma afastou-se.

— Não, Lea! Você teve todas as opções do mundo e escolheu a ele. Escolheu aquele bunda mole gigantão. — uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos — E por quê? Só por causa de um maldito papel.

— Meninas, o exercício. — Joss as repreendeu por estarem conversando. Silenciaram-se novamente e repetiram as séries. Cai, levanta, cai, levanta, cai, levanta.

Era a última série e a vez era de Lea pegar. Charlotte caiu em seus braços, mas Lea não teve forças para levantá-la. Aqueles olhos dourados eram tão hipnotizantes que ela não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser observá-los o máximo possível.

— Eu me castigo todos os dias por ter te deixado ir__…__ — seus rostos ficavam mais próximos a cada segundo e já era possível sentir suas respirações se chocando.

— Lea, para__…__ A gente é passado. — Era impossível não ceder ao jeito encantador e dominante da pequena.

— Mas eu quero que seja presente. Nosso presente. — Encostou seus lábios levemente num beijo calmo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de dúvidas e incertezas. Pouquíssimo tempo depois sua língua dançou sobre os lábios de Charlotte, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Logo a ruiva aceitou e se deixou levar pela boca sedenta da morena. Ela não podia negar, seu beijo era maravilhoso.

Após separarem-se, apenas alguns "Aê" e palmas foram ouvidos em volta delas. E tudo o que Charlotte conseguiu fazer foi sair dali o mais rápido que pôde. Lea poderia tentar ir atrás dela, mas sabia que não daria em nada. E, afinal, ela também estava em choque. Charlie correspondeu ao beijo, ainda havia uma chance.


End file.
